The Inconceivable Sin
by Cho 17
Summary: Another DLxZ one shot only it's told in Dark Link's point of view. As always, read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. The characters used in this fan fiction belong to Nintendo, but the content of the story is MINE! Mwahahahhahahahahaha!

Author's note: I think these one-shots are gonna transform into a full fledged story! YAY! Oh the endless possibilities! Anyway, r&r and as always enjoy!

* * *

**Synopsis: Dark Link and Zelda have fallen in love but their relationship is feared by the people of Hyrule and condemned damned by the Goddesses because Dark Link shouldn't be living in Hyrule let alone loving the princess. He doesn't want to endanger his lover any more than need be and takes matters into his own hands.**

**The Inconceivable Sin**

It was her. The girl. The princess of Hyrule, an enemy by nature and item of my affection, who stood before me in a radiant splendor of innocence that I've seen no other maiden in all of Hyrule possess. Maybe it was her innocence that made me feel so at peace with myself. In her eyes I could see that there was hope of my sins being forgiven and the hope was in her. She selflessly looked past my crimes without hesitation.

It was her innocence that also made the seriousness of my transgressions very real. I could have died from guilt if she hadn't been with me, but the more I was with her, the more the gapbetween us grew. It was an invisible gulf that had been formed by destiny's own hand when we were conceived. The gulf separated us as good versus evil and I was on the losing side. I had fallen victim to my own conscience once I'd met her for the first time and I finally grew a heart.

Despite my tries for repentance, the love that had grown between us was cursed. It wasn't meant to be nor should have been but was. As I held her to myself I felt like nothing else mattered but knew that everything about us was wrong.

"Zelda. Let's stop," I mumbled. She pulled away and looked at me with those big bright eyes that could melt the meanest of hearts.

"Why? I won't let you go. I love you." The words held a mysterious power that made the blood rush through my veins at incredible speeds. She tightened her grip around me and then I noticed how bad I wanted her… needed her. Still, I couldn't ask her to go down with me. I wouldn't allow it. I pried her arms away from my waist and firmly stated, "No. This has to end. You can't keep on acting like such a child!" She didn't stop looking at me longingly however, so I turned my back to her. I had hoped my coldness would get the message through, but she was stubborn.

"You know, you're not too much different from Link," she said. My blood ran cold and I felt my anger boil. Hearing his name never failed to strike a nerve and Zelda knew that perfectly well. I hated him so much because it he never existed… maybe Zelda and I…

"…Why do you say that," I questioned while crossing my arms. I couldn't let my thoughts escape me. I had to accomplish my goal.

"You don't want anything bad to happen to me so you protect me by any means necessary, but…," Zelda started, "how do you plan on protecting me from what I might do to myself if you make me go through with this?" I looked at her with wide eyes. She hadn't implied what I thought she had, had she?

"Wh-what do you mean…?" My voice shook and I mentally cursed at myself. I didn't want her to know that she had successfully rid me of my cool demeanor. She smiled a little at me like she knew what I also knew about the circumstances at hand.

"If you force me to let you go, I'll kill myself." The words spun around in my head like an annoying buzzing, and I grew dizzy from the mere idea. I shook my head furiously and asked, "What good are you dead Zelda?"

"Without you I'm as good as dead anyway! You can't possibly expect me to go on through life learning to get over you and maybe even fall in love with someone else. That's so selfish! What about what I want?"

"What? You can't be serious…"

"But I am. I'm _dead_ serious…" My pulse quickened when she revealed the dagger hidden behind her back. I said nothing more and neither did she. I knew that she wasn't bluffing, but for some reason the idea that she'd actually go through with something like that perked my interests and I decided to see if I couldn't catch her in a bluff.

"Go ahead Zelda. You're forgetting that I'll have to move on as well, without you. Dead or alive." I felt myself grin as the girl before me hesitated with uncertainty. I had caught her in a bluff. Before I could confront her she raised the blade and brought it to her wrist. I acted without thinking and grabbed the hand that held the blade. I shook the cursed thing from her grasp and pulled her close. My legs gave way from under me and so I kneeled on the ground, dragging her with me.

The shock from what could have happened made the both of us weary with fear and I found myself checking her wrist constantly just to make sure she was actually here with me unharmed. If she had been successful I know that the guilt and sin of having brought on the death of my beloved would never have been forgiven even if she was the one who forgave me.

"… You weren't bluffing…," I muttered slowly. Zelda looked ashamed and pulled away from my embrace.

"I wasn't sure if you actually meant what you said or not. I'm so stupid. I should have known that you'd never let me go…" I could only observe the innocent girl beside me as she broke down in tears. She was genuinely crying because she felt guilty for doubting me. I felt guilty for making her feel that way and I pulled her close. Her pained sobs wracked her body from their intensity and I could only tighten my embrace, wanting desperately to take her pain away. She looked at me, with the eyes that I loved so much, and I was overpowered by the tempting of her lips. We kissed for a long time. Longer then we ever had and I found my hands roaming the curvy contours of her body, silently wondering how her bare skin would feel. She moaned and leaned against me more like she couldn't get close enough. I loved the feeling of her against me, and immediately regretted my earlier attempts. I could never separate from this woman, nor would I ever try again. I loved her no mattered how damned it was.

Once we pulled apart I said, "You'd really kill yourself for something like this…? You're crazy."


End file.
